Settling the Score
by CalloftheHaunted
Summary: Dont you dare mark me' his lover had said. Seto grimaced, he'd be paying for that later.


This is the humour I promised in Kicking the Habit, I must say, I'm rather proud of this one. It occured to me when I did almost the exact same thing to a friend that it's something that Bakura would do. I hope you find it as funny as we did.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make a profit from this story ¬_¬

* * *

It was mid-after noon when Seto entered his conference room. It was a dull room, which matched his mood. The room was long and narrow with an equally long and narrow table in the centre. Inoffensive wallpaper lined three walls while the fourth was made entirely of glass. This was the wall that Seto faced from across the stretched room. His three employees sat right at the other end of the table with their backs to the glass. He was staring boredly in their general direction while they debated about the new products they were engineering when he saw it, a familiar flash of white.

His eyes snapped their focus to the corridor outside the glass wall and saw the thief walk past, glancing in as he did so. He disappeared from sight for a second, and then backed into view again, grinning as he noticed Seto watching him. He waved and Seto quirked a brow at him, asking without speaking, 'What are you doing in my building?'

"...don't you think Mr. Kaiba?" Seto flicked his attention to the man who had spoken to him. Shit, he hadn't been listening. He didn't need to speak though, thankfully one of the other men in the room answered for him.

"No I agree with Mr. Kaiba, there's nothing to say about it, it's so bland you need to..." Seto tuned them out again and looked back up to Bakura who hadn't moved, but now wore an irritated expression. He didn't like being ignored. Seto narrowed his eyes, again speaking without needing to form words, 'I'm working, go away'

Bakura narrowed his own eyes before suddenly showing his fang-like teeth in a smirk.

Uh-oh, Seto had seen that look before. His eyes flashed a warning through the glass, a warning that the thief paid no attention to. He turned so that his back was to the glass and bent over slightly; as he did he pulled his jeans down and mooned the CEO. Seto's eyes flew wide. Bakura looked back over his shoulder and brought his fingers up to his lips and kissed them before slapping the same hand down on his ass. What made it worse was that Seto's secretary came into view looking at a sheet of paper in her hand then looked up and froze in place.

Bakura laughed inaudibly at Seto's expression before standing back up straight, pulling his jeans up as he did so. He saluted Seto before turning and stalking past the startled secretary winking at her before disappearing out of sight.

Seto just stared horrified; he had no answer for his secretary who was staring at him through the glass with an equally shocked expression.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The three men in the room were looking at him as though he was having an aneurism.

"Uh...I have to go. We'll reschedule this for tomorrow." He got up and left the room, trying to avoid looking at anyone, especially the poor girl still standing by the glass wall of the conference room. Damn it, now he was going to have to give her a raise. He called ahead downstairs and made sure his limo was there waiting for him. He spent the ride back to his mansion picturing what had just happened over and over again.

As soon as his limo stopped he strode intentionally up the stone steps, through his large heavy wooden front door, up his wide staircase all the way up to his bedroom. He opened the door and his eyes settled on the figure sitting relaxed on the edge of the bed, still smirking. Bakura sat with his back to the wooden bedpost of the large four-poster, one leg crossed over the other.

"I told you I would."

* * *

Seto stood in the doorway of his large bedroom and sighed. He really _hated_ having to go to work and leave his lover alone in the bed, especially before he woke up. He was lucky, his company practically ran itself, and he didn't need to go in often. However it appeared that today was one of the few days he was needed.

He sighed again. From his vantage point he could see a mess of white hair fanning out on the pillow and the pale skin of his lovers back. Pale, except for the red marks his nails had left behind from the previous night's passion. 'Don't you dare fucking mark me you bastard' his lover had said.

Seto grimaced. He'd be paying for _that_ later.

* * *

Did you get that the last little bit happened earlier on in the day? I hope I made that clear. Did you like or was this not funny and I just have a stupid sense of humour? I might flesh this out with a lemon or something when I'm not slightly drunk haha


End file.
